


HOLD ON A SECOND

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anger, Angst, Canon Dialogue, First Kiss, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Reveal, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage FINALLY learns Crypto’s real age. Needless to say, he’s not happy.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 31





	HOLD ON A SECOND

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy the game actually acknowledged this. It's such a funny thing, and Mirage's reaction was perfect.

Mirage stepped through the portal, Wraith and Pathfinder at his sides. The others seemed to be in the middle of a tense argument.

“Who wants an Iacom... Idiocom... Path, what's this thing again?”

“An IDCOMS frame!” the robot replied cheerfully. “I have one and it helps me talk to you!”

“Who wants a big mouth?” Mirage held up the device in question. Bangalore shot a glare his way, fists curled. Wattson was standing next to Crypto, who watched the sergeant with furrowed brows. He frowned. “Hey, you guys look super-serious. What's going on?”

“Crypto here was just about to explain why he's been spying on us for Revenant.” Bangalore’s voice was cold. Mirage glanced between them, eyebrows raised. Then, to everyone’s surprise, he burst out laughing.

“This guy?! He's a lot of things, but a spy for the Murderbot?! Gimme a break.”

“You’re defending him?” Bangalore scoffed. “I thought you hated him.”

“Hated who? The kid, or the robot? Fine, if I have to choose. . .the robot has the lead, but only by a hair.”

“Yay, me!” Pathfinder cheered from behind him.

“Not you, tin can,” Mirage snapped. “The other robot I hate. Crypto’s not the supervillain, he’s just a twenty-something pain in my butt-- “

“Thirty-one,” Wattson interrupted. It took a second for the words to hit his brain.

“A thirty-something pain in my HOLD ON A SECOND.” Mirage cut off. Passing their treasure off to Wattson, he stormed over to Crypto. “You're a year older than me? And you call me ‘old man’?!”

“I don't really think that's important now.”

“Yeah, scratch that. He’s totally a spy.” Mirage sounded unusually angry. The argument continued, but he didn’t hear any of that. His eyes were trained on Crypto.

They didn’t talk for a few days. The pieces and lies continued to pile up. Wraith eventually left with the reconstructed head, not having any other horses in their race.

Mirage stormed out of the bar. He didn’t care what she found. All he cared about was sleep.

He crashed into bed almost instantly. A few hours later, Mirage stirred. There was a light coming from down the hall. He didn’t bother to check the time.

The door to Crypto’s quarters was ajar. He was sitting at his desk, twisting a screwdriver over the pieces of his drone. Right, the hacking incident.

“What do you want, Elliott?” He didn’t look up. Mirage set his jaw. The twerp didn’t even want to look at him.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Crypto set down the screwdriver and stood up. He cocked his head to the side.

“I’ll ask again. What do you want, Elliott?” Mirage cracked his neck. Flying into the room, he grabbed Crypto’s collar and tugged him outside. The hacker slammed into the wall.

There was something in Mirage he’d never seen before. There was a fire in his eyes, a glowering expression on his face. If it were anyone else, Crypto would already be dead.

“You think you can just come in here and cause trouble?” Mirage growled.

“I’m not the mole.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re still horrible.” Crypto blinked.

“Why are you so mad at me, Elliott?”

“STOP CALLING ME ELIOTT!” Mirage slammed him into the wall again. “You don’t know what my life is like. How long I’ve fought to make people happy. How hard it is to wake up with a smile on my face. And I was happy, for a little bit. But then you came along and screwed it all up!” There were tears in his eyes. Crypto swallowed, studying his face. Something had been bugging him over the past several months.

“You actually care about me, don’t you?” Mirage flinched. “You’re just scared of my rejection.” The trickster didn’t respond at first. His head was spinning.

Mirage leaned forward until they were inches apart. He pushed his mouth against Crypto’s, kissing his lips.

His kisses were weird. There was both a harshness and simplicity to them. Crypto’s eyes widened in legitimate shock.

Just when he started to enjoy himself and his eyes began to close, Mirage pulled away. Clutching Crypto’s shoulders, he shook his head.

“Sorry.” And then he walked away.

Their positions became reversed. Now Crypto was the confused one, and Mirage gave him nothing but dirty looks.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Crypto knew Mirage liked him, and would have normally rejected him. But a tiny bit of him was sympathetic and wondered if there could be something between them.


End file.
